


All I Ever Wanna Be Is Somebody To You

by dinosdontchew



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosdontchew/pseuds/dinosdontchew
Summary: Happy pride month 2020!I know we are all cooped up in our houses in these unprecedented times, so I wanted to write something that would make someone's day just that little bit brighter. If you liked it, please leave a kudos! Every kudos is greatly appreciated :)Stay happy and stay safe x
Relationships: Amy x Tikal, Espio x Silver, Sonic x Knuckles x Shadow, Wave x Rouge - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	All I Ever Wanna Be Is Somebody To You

**ROUGE'S HOUSE. 13:23 PM, 13TH JUNE 20XX.**

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega are all sat around the TV, catching up with the Kardashians. Rouge had the spontaneous idea to introduce her two closest friends to her favourite Television programme, and now they are obsessed with it.

"She doesn't _need_ the botox, she's _gorgeous_ enough as it is!" Rouge yells at the TV, spectating the titular Kim Kardashian having a botox lip filler done. She rolls her eyes, reaching her paw into the Dorito's bag to grab another handful. Omega can't help but to notice that Rouge is hogging all of the Doritos, so they reach their mechanical hand out across the coffee table, and they do a grabbing motion with said claw. The mech is staring at Rouge with its piercing red, LED eyes.

"YOUR DORITOS, HAND THEM OVER." They bleep monotonously, yet with a stern tone. Somehow. Rouge bats her eyes over to the robot, then to Shadow as if to say 'should I'? The hedgehog sat across from her shrugs, dipping his paw into a plastic tray. He's got Lunchables, he's alright. Rouge looks back over to Omega and she lets out a soft sigh. She holds out the bag of Cheesy Doritos^tm, and Omega takes them.

"THANKS." Omega doesn't even need to eat, so why did they ask for them? They put their claws in the bag and take out a large handful, where they then proceed to throw the Doritos into their face. "MMM. DELICIOUS."

Rouge stares at Omega with a bewildered expression on her face. She then takes her eyes off of Omega and onto Shadow, who is just finishing creating the ultimate ~~lifeform~~ Lunchable. He doesn't notice the bat looking over at him, so he's in a world of his own. Eventually, he tears his eyes away from the plastic tray and he holds up an ungodly stack of processed food.

"Check it out. The ultimate Lunchable- four layers of ham, four cheese, sandwiched between four crackers." The Hedgehog speaks, somehow keeping a straight face. Rouge smirks, before cracking up in laughter. Shadow glances over to Omega, who now has cheesy Dorito dust all over their metal exterior. He smiles. Rouge stops laughing to take a deep breath, tears now forming in her eyes from how hard she was laughing.

"... I love you both. So much." She says, with the utmost sincerity. Scrunching her nose up at the pair in an endearing way. Shadow and Omega both grin at her.

"YOU ARE ONE OF THE MORE PREFERABLE MOBIANS." Omega gives the white-furred mobian a big thumbs up, and she reciprocates the motion. Omega is not exactly a master when it comes to words, but they mean well in what they say. Shadow stays quiet, darting his eyes to the floor. He lets a troubled sigh escape him. They all turn their attention back to the television, only to see Kris Kardashian beating somebody up with a deckchair. And with that, they all burst into laughter.

* * *

When the advert break comes on, Rouge decides to unfold herself from the sofa. She was sat unconventionally, so now both of her legs are aching.

"Ow, shit..." She mumbles, before trying to stamp out the pins and needles caused by the way she was sitting.

"Right. I'm gonna go get more snacks, anyone wants anything?" She offers the two, before hobbling over to the door that leads into the kitchen. Shadow and Omega both look at each other, before turning back to Rouge.

"CAN I HAVE ANOTHER BAG OF DORITOS?" Omega blurts out, before scrunching up the empty packet they had in their hands and tossing it backwards into a bin. Shadow just sat and watched it all happen.

"Now, that was epic," Shadow adds, before diverting his attention back to Rouge. "Actually, can I talk to you for a minute? Just me and you?" He asks. Rouge's ears pin back, a concerned look falling onto her features. 

"Of course hun, what do you wanna talk about?" She asks, leaning against the doorframe. Shadow looks at Omega, then to Rouge. He remains mute. Shadow takes it upon himself to get up from the sofa, and he follows Rouge into the kitchen. Shadow then hauls himself up onto the washing machine, which makes for a surprisingly comfortable place to sit.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Rouge asks. She opens a cupboard door and pulls out another bag of Doritos.

"... How did you find out you were bi?" Shadow replies, out of the blue. Rouge stops in her tracks and just glares at Shadow. Not in a menacing way, of course.

"... Well, it's just one of those things! You just _know_." Rouge says to him, putting down the bag of Doritos so she can give the Hedgehog her full, undivided attention. "Why, what's made you ask that question?"

Shadow stays silent for a minute, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Trying to think of the right words to say. He then takes his eyes off the floor and looks to Rouge, who now has her head in the freezer. She's looking for something.

"I don't know, I've just been thinking a lot about... My orientation." He starts off, still watching her rummage around in the freezer's shelves. "I- I'm not straight."

"Well, that's a good start! If you're questioning your sexuality, then you're most probably **not** straight." Rouge adds, before pulling out a tub of Neopolitan ice cream from the freezer. She slams the freezer shut and she hops up onto the washing machine with Shadow. This causes him to shuffle along, just to give her some more room.

"How does interacting with girls make you feel, Shadow?" She asks. Shadow pauses, before taking in a small breath.

"I guess- I don't really feel anything? Like, I see you like a big sister to me--" Shadow mutters.

"Awwww, Shads..." She butts in, before adding on another few words: "... Soz, continue."

The Hedgehog chuckles to himself. "No worries, Rouge! I guess I... like girls? But I don't-- _Like_ like them." He shrugs. Rouge's ears perk up at this.

"Okay, that's fine! That's totally valid, Shads." She puts her hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him. She then realises- _shit, he doesn't like to be touched._ So, being the respectful big sister friend that she is, she takes her hand away from him. "Now, how do you feel when you're around guys?"

Shadow falls into silence, batting his eyes away from Rouge. He presses his own lips together, now deep in thought.  
  


* * *

  
"GUYS?" Omega rings. They've just been left in the front room, with no snacks or no Kardashians to watch.  
  


Rouge hears this, and she glances over to the door. "Just a sec, Omega!" She chimes back, before taking her attention back to Shadow. His cheeks have turned a rosy red tone.

"I think I might know what you are," Rouge states, with confidence. Shadow tilts his head to the side, intrigued by what the Bat has to say.

"Just _maybe_ , you might be gay." Rouge shrugs. She cannot say for sure, as she can't put herself in Shadow's shoes and work out his sexuality from the inside. Shadow furrows his brows.

"I am _not_ gay." He expresses, sharply. Rouge is smirking now, nodding her head.

"Mhm, yeah. Then how do _guys_ make you feel?" She muses back.

"... They make me feel... fuzzy? Warm? I- I don't know--" The cogs in Shadow's brain are now being hotwired, and are about to explode.

"Hey, hey! Don't worry, it's okay to be gay! I haven't got any issues with that, that won't change the fact that you're my best friend." Rouge speaks with a calm tone. She shows the Hedgehog a welcoming beam. Shadow sighs, before wrapping his arms around Rouge's shoulders as he pulls her into a close hug. Rouge is taken aback by this motion; and of course, she steals the opportunity to return the favour, embracing the Hedgehog. 

"Maybe- just maybe, you might be right, Rouge..." He mumbles, before nuzzling his snout into her shoulder. Rouge feels water running down her skin- not much, but a suspicious amount. The Hedgehog tremors. The Bat realises what's going on here, and she puts her hand on his back and she rubs it genteelly.

"Hey, hey..." She coos, as she keeps her grip on the hedgehog. Refusing to let him go.

"That's one of the kindest things anyone's ever said to me..." Shadow murmurs, still keeping his face buried in her shoulder. Rouge smiles wide, before pulling away from the hug.

"Listen. _You're_ one of the best things to have ever happened to me, Shadow, and I wouldn't change it for the world. _Nothing_ would change what I think of you." Does she stutter? No, she fuckin' doesn't. Shadow reaches a hand up and wipes the tears from his rosy face.

"... Thank you." He speaks. Rouge is just happy that he's happy, and that's all that matters in this world. As long as her closest friends are by her side, that's all that she cares about now.

"It's okay, Shadow. Now, we better go eat this ice-cream before it melts!" She laughs, before hopping off the washing machine. She picks up the tub of ice cream, the Doritos and three spoons. The black-furred mobian is still perching up on the washing machine. Rouge puts her hand on his shoulder, nodding to the doorway.

"You coming?" She questions, as she approaches the door to the living room.

"... Yeah. Just give me a minute, please." He says in a hushed, saddened tone. Rouge understands this, and she nods.

"Well, we'll wait for you to get back before we carry on watching the show." She twinkles, before wandering back into the front room.

"HELLO ROUGE." Omega greets Rouge as she enters the room. They wave over to her, only to notice the Doritos that she has in her hands.

"ARE YOU TWO (2) OK? WHERE IS SHADOW?" They ask, adjusting their position on the sofa. The bat comes and sits back in her original space, and she chucks the bag of Doritos over to Omega. They catch it with surprisingly sharp accuracy. Rouge lets out a giggle, before popping open the tub of ice cream and stabbing a spoon straight into the strawberry section.

"Yeah, Shadow just has a lot on his mind right now. He's okay though."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> btw during the entire chapter shadow was rocking his froggy kigurumi, it's his comfiest set of pjs
> 
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Le9dNFXXXXa0XFXXq6xXFXXXZ/Adults-Flannel-Onesie-Pijamas-Cute-Cartoon-Animal-Frog-Pajamas-Cosplay-Party-Halloween-Costume-Sleepwear-Pyjamas-For.jpg
> 
> please follow that link i am 100% sure you wont regret it


End file.
